In machinery used for processing circuit panels provision must be made for inserting panels into and removing panels from the processing machinery. This means that photo tools and artwork frames and panel location mechanisms must be moved out of the way during loading and unloading of a work surface. Normally this has required complex linkage mechanisms and or roller bearing apparatus both of which are very expensive or do not provide consistent reliable positioning of these mechanisms over time due to the effects of wear on this apparatus.
An illustrative apparatus in the prior art for supporting and positioning artwork is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,530. A flexible artwork holding member operates as a support/cover for the artwork but a rigid hinged frame work is combined with the flexible artwork holding member to control positioning of the artwork. The support/cover is attached to the hinged frame work by two sliding mechanisms at opposite ends of one edge of the support/cover.